Steel Electricity
by ScarlettNinja
Summary: SYSTEM INITIATE... I AM UNIT 3-1-79-04-28. I AM A NINDROID. I SERVE GENERAL CRYPTOR. MY NAME? WHAT IS A NAME? MY NAME... MY NAME IS... JAY. This is an AU belonging to Prpldragon on Tumbler. I do not own Ninjago.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is an AU created by Prpldragon on Tumbler, which I have permission to use. I do not own Ninjago in any way.**

* * *

_SYSTEM: INITIATE_

_ENERGY CORE: 3 % AND LOADING_

_SERVOS: ALL OPERATIONAL_

_ENERGY CORE: 17 % AND LOADING_

_VISION: ENGAGING_

_ENERGY CORE: 31 % AND LOADING_

_INTELLIGENCE: LIMITED ACCESS_

_ENERGY CORE: 49 % AND LOADING_

_MICROBOARD: RECEIVING CODE_

_ENERGY CORE: 74 % AND LOADING_

_CONNECTION: ESTABLISHING_

_ENERGY CORE: 92 % AND LOADING_

_CONTROL: OFF LOCATION_

_ENERGY CORE: ONLINE_

_UNIT: ACTIVE_

_What is your serial code?_

_I AM UNIT 3-1-79-04-28_

_Correct. Who do you serve?_

_I SERVE YOU, GENERAL_

_Correct. Who is the enemy?_

_THE NINJA_

_Correct. What is your name?_

_I AM UNIT 3-1-7-_

_No. Your NAME._

_NAME _

_Yes. Your name._

_I _

_AM _

_JAY_

* * *

**This is the prologue for my new story: Steel Electricity. I cannot tell you how excited I am about this. Not only is this going to be about my favorite character, but he's also evil. JAY is EVIL. *fangirl screams* This story is one I've been wanting to write for months. I'll do my best to update at least once a week, but that's subject to change (School. Woop). **

**If you're looking for a set release date for each chapter, check here on Thursdays each week. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! It's not much at this point, but hey, it's just a prologue... xD **


	2. UNIT 3-1-79-04-28

**Well look at this! A story I posted forever ago and haven't updated! Don't worry, I do fully intend to write this story. I'm probably more excited than anyone about this. Nindroid Jay is my favorite AU, hands down. This chapter isn't super long but it's a good start to the story. Hope ya enjoy!**

**By the way, this is a COMPLETELY different chapter than I was originally gonna have... Rewrites, guys, rewrites! **

**I do not own Ninjago. Nindroid Jay is an AU belonging to Prpldragon on Tumbler.**

* * *

**ACCESS STATUS:**

**ALL SERVOS ONLINE AND FUNCTIONING**

**POWER CORE AT 73 % **

**ACCESS MEMORY LOG:**

**90 ROTATIONS SINCE ACTIVATION**

**CURRENT ASSIGNMENT – **

**REPAIR WIRING ON L PANEL 3 OF MAIN CORE**

**TIME REMAINING TILL TASK COMPLETED: APPROXIMATELY 2.1 ROTATIONS**

"UNIT 3-1-79-04-28!"

The nindroid's head jerked upright, turning toward the one who called. He stood and straightened at attention. "YES, UNIT 8-0-33-24-99?" came his reply.

"GENERAL CRYPTOR REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE."

There was no need for the nindroid to ask where or why he was supposed to visit the General, nor did the other wish to tell him. "REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED," the first stated.

With a hasty nod, the messenger unit stiffly turned and left Unit 3-1-79-04-28 to his assignment.

It had been 90 rotations since the nindroid had been activated. The first unit he had seen was the General. The nindroid had been puzzled at the fact that their commanding officer had come to his activation, but it was no concern of his. What the General did was the General's business.

All this time, he had been reporting to the General, something that was rather unusual for a new unit. Before he had been switched on, only those high in command had ever spoken to their famed leader.

So why would the General be interested in him? He was only a maintenance unit. His task was to repair the main core, what kept them out of deactivation. It was not a main assignment...

**IMPORTANCE OF TASK IS IRRELEVANT**

It was necessary.

All units completed their assignments without question or else would be deactivated. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 knew his task and would not stop until it was completed.

But the General had requested his presence. It was once again time. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 did not enjoy this procedure…

**PREFERENCE IS IRRELEVANT**

It was necessary.

He would accept whatever order the General gave him. That was the highest directive.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 passed Units 3-9-22-18-30 and 3-6-03-49-00, other maintenance units like himself. They were welding a section of steel plating that had come loose from the main Core's base, revealing a set of red and black wires. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 knew the use of every wire and how they connected with the Core to create a system of power.

The power Core itself was located behind a wall of transparent steel 13.71 meters thick. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 did not find this odd in the slightest. It was necessary for their continued activation. The Core was watched constantly by control units, who ensured that the power levels remained stable. Their task was necessary, for if the controls were ever allowed to move from the SAFE ZONE to the RED ZONE, the Core's shield could destabilize and release microfilaments of the Core's material into the surrounding atmosphere. All metal elements in the air would then implode upon each atom and subsequently create an explosion that could deactivate all units in Ninjago.

Together, the microfilaments created power for them; apart, they meant deactivation.

The Core provided power for the entirety of the nindroid complexes, a set of nearly 200 underground structures that contained the units. At the end of the rotation, Unit 3-1-79-04-28 would return to Recharge Point 1953, located in Building 8 of the 13 buildings created for such use. Inside the Recharge Buildings were rows and rows of Recharge Points, each designated to a specific unit, where the nindroids would receive power for the next rotation and their directive.

If a unit returned to an incorrect Recharge Point, his servos would lock, his processor would crash, and his directive would be scrambled with that of a different nindroid. An occurance like that meant instant deactivation.

Recharge Buildings were not the only structures in the complexes; there were Monitor Buildings, Security Stations, Weapons Barracks, Repair Stations...

Unit 3-1-79-04-28's primary directive was to repair any structure or device that was not functioning properly; his current sub-directive was to repair the Core. That was one of his favorite tasks, for the Core so fascinated him.

**FAVORITISM IS IRRELEVANT**

His task was not meant for enjoyment. Only follow the directive.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 continued his trek down the corridors until he found himself at a lift. He placed his steel palm on a panel and watched many lines of code scroll over the screen. Finally, the door slid open and allowed him to enter. With a 'swish', they shut behind him.

"DIRECTIVE CHAMBER, ON THE ORDERS OF GENERAL CRYPTOR," Unit 3-1-79-04-28 recited. A chime resounded through the top of the lift and the metal box sped downward, with the nindroid inside. After only a few moments, the doors 'swished' open and Unit 3-1-79-04-28 exited to find a security unit blocking his path. Unit 4-0-11-09-35 demanded the nindroid's serial number, which Unit 3-1-79-04-28 quickly gave. The security unit processed this, then nodded and let the nindroid pass.

He walked several meters forward, coming to a stop at a door. Once again, he placed his palm on the glowing panel. It flashed green and instructed him to wait. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 wished these matters wouldn't take so long…

**TIME IS IRRELEVANT**

It did not matter.

The door slid open, revealing the commander of all the nindroids. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 knelt respectfully.

"Hello, Jay," General Cryptor said with a smirk. "Come in, I've been waiting."

This was another matter that confused Unit 3-1-79-04-28. Why did he have a separate serial number from the one he was originally given? General Cryptor had called him by this since the nindroid's activation. He simply did not understand.

**CONFUSION IS IRRELEVANT**

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 stood and followed the General inside the vast room.

"I suppose you know why you are here?" Cryptor asked while continuing to walk.

"YES, GENERAL."

"Good."

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 had become accustomed to this procedure. It was nothing new. That did not mean he liked it.

**PREFERENCE IS IRRELEVANT**

It was necessary.

Suddenly a strange sensation ripped through his servos. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 trembled and hissed, clutching at his torso.

**ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:PAIN SUPPRESSOR OFFLINE:POWER CORE AT 34 % AND DROPPING:ERROR:UNIT SERIAL NUMBER NOT FOUND:DIRECTIVE LOST:MEMORY LOCK FAILURE:**

* * *

_He jerked his head upright and gasped. With a moan, he tried to move but his mangled body only hurt worse. Pain… so much pain… He couldn't give in. No matter how many times they came, he had to stay strong._

_A hiss echoed through the room, a noise he'd come to hate: the door to his cell was opening._

_"Well, my dear Blue Ninja, have you finally made the right decision?" The voice was deep, monotone, and the worst sound he had ever heard._

_"That all depends," the injured man said, "on what you think is the 'right decision'. Cause if we're back to joining your little parade here, I'm still gonna have to say: thanks, but no." He smirked. _

_"A pity." The form stepped from the shadows into the light, revealing two glowing, red eyes and a steel body. "Maybe you need a little more convincing…"_

_No. Not this again. But he couldn't give up. He had to take it. For his brothers. For her. For Ninjago._

_His captor smiled manically and held up a tiny, glowing blade. "This should do nicely." _

_"AHHGGG!" He tried to stifle a scream, letting a quiet moan escape. His side felt like it was on fire. The man tensed for the next wound, receiving it this time on his right arm, which was outstretched and chained at the wrist to a metal post. He hissed. "No matter how much you burn me, hit me, cut me, I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"_

_The torturer grinned. "We'll see about that." _

_And the blade pressed again into his side._

* * *

**ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:POWER CORE AT 12 % AND DROPPING:ATTEMPT TO FIND DIRECTIVE:LOST:LOST:ERROR**

* * *

"Not again!" Cryptor shouted as the nindroid's circuit lights flickered and the unit began to shake. The General motioned for the standby medical units to assist, who quickly took hold of Unit 3-1-79-04-28 and forced him onto a metal table surrounded by a myriad of wires and tubes.

"Get him in there! NOW!" The General screamed, infuriated. The medical units quickly unlatched one of the metal plates on the nindroid's left arm, revealing raw, crimson flesh. Sticking one of the many tubes into Unit 3-1-79-04-28's arm, the medics pumped a red liquid inside the nindroid.

Within moments, Unit 3-1-79-04-28 began to relax. The medical units closed the plates securely and placed him in shutdown, plugging a wire into his back.

Cryptor sighed and dismissed the units with a wave of his hand. They bowed and departed, leaving the General alone with the nindroid. He approached the table and growled. "You're mine now, Ninja, and don't you forget it. You're mine."

* * *

**So. How about Cryptor. What a jerk, eh? **

**If you haven't noticed, the terms that we use and the terms that the nindroids use are a little different. **

**For instance:**

**We say - life; nindroids say - activation. We say - death; nindroids say - deactivation. We say - day; nindroids say - rotation. Keep an eye out for words we use on a regular basis that are different for a nindroid. **

**Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you ate for breakfast... As long as you use that box down there, I'm happy. **


	3. The Whispers

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'm blown away. Like literally, I'm totally flying through the air because of a giant gust of awesomeness known as reviews. **

**What was that? **

**It's probably best not to ask. **

**So! Been a little over a week since I updated... There's a much better chance of a chapter getting posted on Fridays, so look for it then. Who knows! Maybe I'll get time and inspiration during the week and write a second chapter before next Friday! Eh, probably not. But there's hope! :D**

**And now... The moment you have all been waiting for... (you probably didn't read any of that up there anyway)**

**CHAPTER THREE OF STEEL ELECTRICITY!**

**(I do not own Ninjago. Nindroid Jay is an AU belong to prpdragon on Tumbler.)**

* * *

**SYSTEM INITIATE**

**POWER CORE - CHARGING**

**ACCESS ERROR LOG - ROTATION 90 AT 18:52:**

**UNKNOWN ERROR CORRUPTED MAIN DATABASE**

**SHUTDOWN WAS REQUIRED**

**ACTIVATE SYSTEM 'SAFE MODE' TO ENSURE DATABASE RESTORATION**

**RESTORATION WILL BE COMPLETED IN .38 ROTATIONS**

**ROTATIONS SINCE ACTIVATION – 91.2 ROTATIONS**

**DIRECTIVE – REPAIR WIRING ON L PANEL 3 OF MAIN CORE SHIELD **

**POWER CORE AT FULL CAPACITY AND ONLINE.**

**SYSTEM ONLINE**

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 sluggishly raised his head and opened his eyes. Several error reports scrolled across his vision, reminding him of the strange affliction that had set in 1.8 shifts ago. Units did not usually stay in shutdown for so long after an error, providing they were not deactivated, so this was puzzling.

**CURIOSITY IS IRRELEVANT**

Accept it.

A perplexing sensation worked its way through Unit 3-1-79-04-28's servos, spreading from his left arm through the rest of his wires. He glanced over at the offending appendage and nodded slightly. It had happened again. The General had done it to him again. The procedure.

The procedure was simple.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 had to lie on the table, answer a variety of questions, and have a strange red tube get plugged into a connection port on his left arm. That tube always caused a strange feeling to run through his gears, just like it was at the present moment.

For some reason, Unit 3-1-79-04-28 was not permitted to observe the procedure. It was as though his arm was infected with a forbidden code, something no nindroid was permitted to behold. If that was the case, they should deactivate him. It was Unit 3-1-79-04-28's duty to uphold Directive 4481:

UNITS MUST FUNCTION WITHIN NORMAL PARAMETERS AT ALL TIMES. IF THE UNIT IS COMPROMISED IN ANY MANNER, IMMEDIATE DEACTIVATION MUST OCCUR.

There was no option.

This assured Unit 3-1-79-04-28 that he was not, in fact, in violation of Directive 4481. Else, he'd already be deactivated. Especially since the General was at the procedure.

The General was always at the procedure. He did not meet Unit 3-1-79-04-28 at the door of the isolated Directive Chamber every time, but he was there. Always.

Standing in the shadows... observing.

It was rather unnerving.

**IRRELEVANT**

It was none of Unit 3-1-79-04-28's concern.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 slid off the table silently and approached the steel doors where two medical units stood stiffly. He passed them without a word, his legs feeling significantly heavier than when he entered. _Unit 4-0-11-09-35 was no longer standing guard at the entrance. A shift had passed, leaving a new security unit in attendance of the lift. Unit _3-1-79-04-28 transmitted the information of his directive to the unit, who let him pass.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 stepped into the lift and stated, "MAIN CORE."

The lift dinged and flew upward. Like nearly everything in the nindroid facilities, the lift was composed of large slabs of seamless steel. It shone from the polishing it received from the custodian units every shift and reflected Unit 3-1-79-04-28's slightly warped image back at him.

He took the few uniks he had in the elevator to observe his appearance. All nindroids were constructed the same: with a black steel head, torso and appendages, crimson eyes, and a silver and black helmet that covered half the unit's face with a vision processor.

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 first assumed, after his activation, that this was how he was constructed, but it was not so. Yes, his body was made of steel, but only until his neck. There the metal connected with some sort of soft, peach colored material. Metal curved along the right side of his face, melding with the odd material until the steel ended at his forehead and the other continued. Steel crawled up the back of his neck until it met another baffling substance. This material moved freely and was auburn-colored. It covered the entirety of his head, though most of it was hidden by his helmet, which he always wore. Crimson lines marked the edges of the peach substance on his head, which were the circuits that were found on all nindroids.

Scarcely did he feel out of place with the other units, since they worked as one. Each unit was equally important. Make and model was irrelevant.

He stood silently in the lift, waiting.

Then he heard the whispers.

_…never quits…_

_…A ninja never…_

_…quits…_

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 whirled around. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF," he commanded.

_…n-n-never…..er…_

_Nin….Ninja…g…oo…_

A shock flew through his system. What was this? Who was this?

"STATE YOUR SERIAL NUMBER OR RISK DEACTIVATION," Unit 3-1-79-04-28 threatened. The whispers did not cease. Rather, they grew in volume and number.

_…g-g-go….go… Ninja… go…_

_…quits… never quits…_

_...remember…_

Unit 3-1-79-04-28 felt suddenly weak. His limbs were already responding a bit erratically from the procedure, and this was not assisting. Trembling, Unit 3-1-79-04-28 spun around wildly, attempting to locate the source of the sounds. Codes and negatives flew across his vision, telling him that there was nothing there to find. There was something else. A strange… feeling came over him.

**IRRELEVANT**

The sensation meant nothing.

Yet it had to mean something. Because he felt it. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 felt something. He didn't know how to describe it, but it certainly broke the barrier of 'FUNCTIONING WITHIN NORMAL PARAMETERS'.

_…never… quits…_

_…just remember…_

"STOP," Unit 3-1-79-04-28 hissed. His chest ached terribly.

**ERROR: POWER LEVELS RISING. SHUTDOWN RECOMMENDED. INITIATE?**

He did not wish to enter shutdown.

**PREFERENCE IS IRRELEVANT**

It did… not matter.

"NO. DO NOT INITATE SHUTDOWN," Unit 3-1-79-04-28 commanded, acknowledging the 'RELEVENCE' ping quickly without following the recommended procedure. It was not required to shut down in the event of a minor issue, so Unit 3-1-79-04-28 had basis to override it.

But was this a minor issue?

His servos burned. A warning flared red, alerting him that his power core was rising in energy levels instead of dropping.

_…remember… you are the best you…_

"STOP!" He yelled, clutching at his aching head and falling to his knees. "STOP!"

Silence.

The lift slid open, revealing an empty metal-paneled hallway. Panting, Unit 3-1-79-04-28 struggled to his feet, using the steel wall as a support. Error messages of all kinds and urgencies rolled over his vision. Unit 3-1-79-04-28 focused on moving one leg after the other. Why was it so hard?

**DIFFICULTY IS IRRELEVANT **

It did not matter.

What were the whispers? Who was that? What had caused the power surge within his core?

Something whisked through his servos. It was brief, irrational, and contained a quality he could not explain. It was like… a pulse? Yes, that best described it. A deep, surging pulse not found in his core, and not caused by energy, but by some other source far inside his gears. What… was it?

**IRRELEVANT**

**RETURN TO DIRECTIVE**

The ping brought him out of his apathy. His head snapped straight and his eyes flickered a deep red.

"ACKNOWLEDGED. RETURNING TO DIRECTIVE," his monotone voice resounded through the corridor as he marched stiffly away from the lift.

* * *

"GENERAL CRYPTOR."

The General jerked upright from his resting position and growled fiercely. "What is it?!" he demanded furiously.

Backing up, the messenger unit answered quickly. "WE HAVE LOCATED THEM."

His anger dissipated instantly. "You… found them?" Cryptor inquired, astonished.

"YES, GENERAL."

A grin spread over his metal features, outlined by red circuits. "Excellent. You may go."

The unit bowed slightly and turned, leaving in haste.

Cryptor stood and sighed in content. "Soon," he whispered excitedly, "I'll be free of them. Free to roam all of Ninjago and slay every last one of its weak, pitiful creatures. And no one will be able to stop me. Because their beloved protectors will be… dead."

* * *

**And the plot begins! Oh I have some really intense ideas for this story. If you have any ideas, leave a review and I'll see what I can do! **

**So, remember how in the last post I said I was changing some human terms for nindroids? In this chapter, I made up a new term: unik! A unik is equal to one minute, if you're wondering. (Cause I know you guys really care about my random words/terminology...) **

**Please review if you liked it! Or if you hated it... Cookies to all reviewers! ****Well, providing I don't eat them all first... (::) (::) (::) *munchmunch* **


End file.
